


Monster Bash

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [8]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joy brings Adam to the work Halloween party she expected he'd slink off before the nights end due to boredom, not end up going home with one of her co-workers. Much less her closest friend among them, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Bosselot au modern day twenty year old ocelot seduces his moms coworker and she is angry at boss for seducing her son

“Why are you making me do this?” Adam grumbled as he stood in the elevator beside his mother, he’d much rather be at the Halloween party his friends were throwing than this ‘Monster Bash’ party her security firm was having. At that party he could have at least checked out hot guys with Eva and Sarina.

“I know what Eva’s parties are like and I’d much rather you be here with me.” She stated plainly, glancing over to him. Adam huffed and folded his arms then dropped his arms as not to crease his outfit. Not only had she dragged him to the party but made him dress up to match her.

 

Joy stood, still looking intimidating in a knee length red and black skirt and a blood red corset top with black wings on her back. Her blonde hair loose and messy with strands spray dyed black and red, a crown of black and red leaves place atop her head. Adam beside her had matching wings but in red and red leather gloves, knee length black trousers that frayed at the ends and a lace up red shirt, a badge matching the crown his mother wore pinned to the shirt. His hair was also loose though only the tips were sprayed red and black. A dark fairy and her son was the costumes she’d picked for them.

 

“I look stupid.” Adam grumbled at his mother and looked towards the doors as they would be at the floor the party was on soon. Joy glared slightly and nudged his arm.

“You look fine now stop complaining and smile.” Despite her words she didn’t smile so Adam didn’t either. They silently left the lift as the doors opened, Joy making her way to her unit and Adam slipping off to the bar at the side.

 

Adam folded his arms leaning against the bar as he ordered a shot of Vodka over his shoulder, dully he surveyed the room. He didn’t know anyone here other than his mother, a few years back his father would have been in the room too but now he lay six feet under and that left Adam with just his mother. Adam took his shot from the bartender and knocked it back easily, putting the glass behind him to be filled up in time.

 

With a huff Adam turned back to the bar, away from the party, he might as well make use of the open bar before he tries to slip away unnoticed. Only his mother would care after all. Downing another shot he put the glass back down and stared into space, trying to mentally figure out how long it would be before his mother was distracted enough not to notice him leaving.

 

“Vodka? Bit much for a kid isn’t it?” A voice came from his side and Adam turned his head to the side, glaring at the person right away.

“I’m not a kid.” He snapped, folding his arms over his chest, looking at the guy properly. “You know that John.” He added pointedly and the older man laughed gently.

“Not my fault your my boss’ kid.” He shrugged slightly and Adam huffed.

“What are you doing here anyway? Mom said you were busy.” He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side, suddenly hating the costume even more. John was looking at him and he was wearing a beyond stupid costume. Even more so compared to the older man. John dressed as a pirate with tight leather trousers that left little to the imagination, a white shirt that was left completely undone tucked into the trousers to hold it somewhat closed. A pistol and sword on his hip, a long black coat on with an eyepatch and hat to finish it off.

 

“Plans changed.” He said with a shrug, leaning against the bar, looking Adam over quickly. “Matching your mom I see.” He commented with a smirk and Adam huffed.

“Her idea.” He shrugged slightly, it looks stupid and he could only make it sort of hot by being confident he knew that. It certainly didn’t help the object of his affection for 5 years now was standing there looking sexy as ever.

 

“So John, you here alone or…” He trailed off, glancing to John’s exposed chest for a moment before up to his eyes.

“I’m alone, no one to go with.” He answered plainly and Adam nodded, he’d tried to subtly flirt with John for years now and gotten nowhere. He was never turned down, it was John simply didn’t notice. Thinking fuck it Adam decided to try one last time, throwing modesty to the wind as he stepped closer, lifting a gloved hand to place on John’s chest.

“Can’t imagine why, looking like that.” John raised an eyebrow but didn’t move away from Adam.

“What about you?” He asked and Adam laughed somewhat bitterly.

“This outfit looks stupid.” He muttered as he slowly trailed his hand lower over John’s abdomen.

“No, it looks good.” John let his eyes trail over Adam’s form, causing the other to flush slightly before he let a confident smirk trail over his lips.

“That’s just me. I can make anything look good.” He purred out sliding his hand under John’s shirt, looking at him slyly. “Like you. You look good no matter what.” John put his hand on Adam’s arm to stop his movement.

“Adam, what are you doing?” He asked hesitantly, prompting the other to roll his eyes.

“Like it isn’t obvious.” He stated, rubbing his hands over John’s side. “I want you John.” He purred out, leaning close. John blinked in surprise, letting his hand go to place on his hip instead.

“You know what you’re asking for?” He asked, making sure Adam wouldn’t regret this and Adam huffed.

“John, I’ve been trying to get you to look at me for five years.” John blinked in surprise at the comment.

“I’ve always been looking at you.” John admitted and Adam flushed, looking down for a few seconds before looking up again, lifting his other arm to place on John’s other hip.

“What are we still doing here then?” He asked coyly, not expecting John to actually wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“My apartment isn’t too far.” He murmured into Adam’s ear. The younger flushed and leant into John’s chest before taking John’s hands in his, pulling him across the room to the elevator. John chuckled at his enthusiasm and no sooner had the elevator doors shut behind them John had Adam pinned to a wall, kissing him roughly. Adam moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around John’s neck, leaning into the kiss. Breaking away for air Adam grinned up at John, leaning up to kiss at his jaw gently.

“Fuck I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered into his ear before nipping at his jaw. John chuckled and turned his head for a biting kiss, only pulling away when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, John’s hat slipping off his head not that either noticed. Straightening their clothes John took Adam’s hand and led him out of the building and to his car.

 

Driving with a horny Adam at his side was a challenge John found, but one he greatly enjoyed. Adam couldn’t keep his hands off John, trailing touches along his chest and even leaning over to kiss at the exposed flesh. John had to white knuckle the wheel all the way back. Once parked he undid his seatbelt and turned, pinning Adam to his seat and kissing him again, his hand travelling lower to grope him through his trousers. Adam moaned and arched up against John’s hand, his hands tangling into his shirt, nipping at John’s lips. John pulled away with a slight growl and quickly got out the car, Adam scrambling to follow him.

 

John took Adam up to his apartment, his hand all but attached to John’s ass as they made their way in. Once the door was shut John grabbed Adam by the waist and hefted him up, Adam reacting quickly and wrapping his legs around John’s waist. John chuckled and carried Adam to his bedroom, groping his ass as they made their way through the apartment. Dropping the younger onto the bed and crawling over him. Adam lay prone beneath him, eyes blown with lust, erection straining against his already tight trousers.

 

John smirked and leant down, tugging at the laces on Adam’s shirt to get it to fall open. Greedily he drank in the sight of Adam’s chest before leaning down to suck a mark on his neck. Adam moaned as he fell John sucking and nipping at his flesh, slowly pulling back and licking at the abused flesh to sooth it. Tilting his head to the side he admired his work before leaning down to leave another hickey on his collar bone.

 

John left a trail of bruises and bites down Adam’s chest as he slowly worshipped the flesh so readily given to him. He smirked as he looked up to see Adam, a moaning mess above him. He slowly hooked his fingers into the waist of Adam’s trousers and slipped the tight fabric down over his hips. He didn’t hold back a moan at the sight of Adam’s erect cock, dripping just from John marking his chest. “Fuck Adam, do you know how hot you are?” He asked, looking up at Adam for a few seconds before focusing on the cock again. With a smirk he leant to the side and carried on marking Adam, this time covering his thighs with bruises and bite marks, enjoying the way the younger squirmed under him.

 

Licking his lips John leant forward, taking the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth, letting out a groan when the younger bucked his hips to get more into his mouth. John pinned Adam’s hips to the bed, knowing he’d leave even more bruises and that thought only excited him further. Judging by the moans Adam felt the same. Pulling off his cock he licked up the length before taking as much as he could into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, the litany of moans and pleads of his name from above encouraged John to go faster, push his limits and take more in. “Shit John! I’m close!” He heard Adam moan about above him and smirked around his dick, pulling back so only the tip was in his mouth. Sucking harshly he looked up, watching as Adam tipped over the edge, unable to hold back a groan at the sight and as cum shot into his mouth. Swallowing it down he smirked and crawled up the bed, kissing Adam in his blissful state.

 

Moving further up John knelt with his legs on either side of Adam’s shoulders, cock in hand and a grin on his lips. Lazily he stroked himself, watching Adam slowly come down from his high. As the other focused on him again he moaned at the sight above him, John gave him a questioning look, Adam nodded vigorously, before laying back, mouth open and arms wrapped around John’s thighs. John smirked and jerked himself faster, near completion anyway for the erotic display he’d witnessed. It didn’t take more than a few pumps of his cock till he was cumming over Adam’s face. Watching as streams hit his mouth, cheeks, closed eyes and even hair. John fell forward slightly, catching himself so he was on all fours over Adam, looking down at him as he wiped away the cum from his face and then licked his fingers. John couldn’t help but moan at the sight.

 

Slowly he got up from the bed and grabbed tissues, cleaning Adam up properly before throwing them in the bin. He chuckled at the messed up appearance of the other as Adam sat up, looking thoroughly pleased. “Mind if I stay the night?” Adam asked, John heard the worry in his voice, his fear that he’d just be thrown aside now John had his fun. John crawled back into bed, wrapping an arm around Adam and drawing him close.

“You can stay forever.” He murmured into his ear and Adam relaxed, leaning against him. “Come on, should ditch these costumes.” He said with a chuckle as he got up, pulling Adam with him. Adam snorted, they did look strange, a pirate sucking off then cumming on the face of a fairy.

 

John slipped the wings off Adam’s back, placing them carefully on the dressed before pushing his shirt off his shoulders, placing it with the wings, Adam’s trousers and underwear had ended up on the floor, he picked them up to put with the rest of his clothes. Carefully he took Adam’s hands, holding onto them before slowly pulling the gloves off. John knew Adam didn’t like his hands being seen but he didn’t resist so John took the other off and took the scarred hands in his own, kissing them gently. In his grief over his father’s death Adam started burning his hands with lighters and matches, he took to gloves to hide the burns. When John found out he just held him through the screaming and tears, letting him get it all out.

 

Once he was stripped down Adam pushed John’s hands away in favour of stripping the elder, shoving the coat and shirt off at once, gathering them up to put with his own costume. Absently he wondered were the hat ended up as he took the fake weapons from his hip and pushed the leather trousers and boxers beneath down. With both of them naked John took Adam’s hand and pulled him back to the bed, pushing him down and climbing onto it next to him. Wrapping an arm around Adam’s waist he pulled him close and pulled the covers over him. “Night Adam.” He murmured into his ear, kissing his neck gently. Adam turned his head to kiss him properly one last time that night before settling down in his arms.

“Goodnight John.”

 

The night passed quietly, Adam sleeping content in John’s arms. Neither waking up till well into the morning, something unusual for both of them. Adam woke up first and smiled to find himself still in John’s arms. He curled back up, resting his head against the others chest and just waited till he awoke. When John woke up he looked down at Adam, a content grin on his face as he leant down to kiss his forehead. “Morning.” Adam breathed out, content to never move form John’s arms.

 

Eventually they got up, pulling on boxers and going to the kitchen, John making them coffee as Adam sat at the table, happily watching him. Placing the drinks down he set about grabbing them a bowl of cereal each. They ate in silence, happy to be in each other’s company after the night before. Once they finished Adam put the dishes in the sink whilst John lit up a cigar. Adam padded back over to him, wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders to kiss his neck gently. John hummed contently, tilting his head back to rest on Adam’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before John got up and led Adam to the sofa, sitting down and pulling him into his arms. Stubbing out the cigar in an ashtray.

 

“Listen, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” John started, looking at Adam seriously, noticing the hope in his eyes. “I meant it when I said I’ve been looking at you, I just… you’re my boss’ son and I never thought you’d want me.” John explained, taking Adam’s hands in his to keep him close. Adam looked down slightly and nodded.

“I want this too… I don’t care that you work with mom, I like you John.” He admitted quietly and John leant in, kissing his cheek gently.

“I like you too Adam.” He whispered into his ear before pulling Adam to his chest, running fingers through his hair. “I’ll gladly face her wrath if it means I get to hold you more.” He chuckled gently at his comment and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Try and stay in one piece.” He teased, causing John to laugh gently.

 

Eventually they dressed, Adam in clothes borrowed from John thus large was an understatement but Adam didn’t care, he made the look work and loved it. John couldn’t help the possessive spark at seeing Adam in his clothes, not only was his body marked but he even dressed himself in John’s clothes so comfortably.

 

They chatted idly as they drove to Adam’s place, he didn’t care that he still lived with his mother at 23, she was hardly there from work and the rent was cheaper than if he had his own place. John could see Adam was getting nervous the closer they got and took his hand, squeezing it gently. Adam looked over and smiled slightly at him.

 

When they reached the house they got out and met at the front of the car, John taking Adam’s hand again as they walked up to the door. Adam grabbed the spare key and opened the door, going in to look around and look for his mother. He froze at the kitchen door to see her sat at the table a frown etched on her lips which morphed to a glare as she saw Adam and John hand in hand. “Adamska, living room.” She snapped at him and when he hesitated she glared right at him. “Now!” Adam jolted and darted to the living room, pacing nervously. He didn’t need to be in the room to hear his mother yelling. With a frown he leant against the wall joining the kitchen to the living room to hear as best he could.

 

“He’s my son Jack! I sat here all night waiting for him, worried sick and he was at yours?!” She yelled and Adam flinched, it was his fault, he got so caught up in the moment that he didn’t think to even text his mom.

“He was safe, he was with me... I should have let you know though.” He heard John’s reply as he slid down to sit on the floor listening to them.

“Damn right you should have!” A bang sounded, Joy likely hitting her hand on the table causing Adam to flinch again. “Better yet you shouldn’t have taken my son home to fuck!” A clattering, a chair falling as she stood up sharply. “He’s not some toy, he’s my child!”

“He’s not a toy and he’s not a child. He’s a consenting adult who wanted to enter a relationship with me.”

“Don’t try and make excuses! You fucked my son!”

“I love Adamska.” Silence followed the confession, Adam grew worried nothing scared him more than when his mom went silent during an argument.

“Adamska get in here.” She spoke levelly and slowly Adam got up going back to the kitchen and though she motioned to a seat yet he went straight to John’s side, clutching his hand. John squeezed his hand gently, pulling him close; protectively.

 

Joy looked between them slowly and sighed, putting her head in her hands. “Don’t do that again…” She muttered before picking her chair up and sitting back down. “Adamska please just… don’t leave me worrying like that again…” She rubbed at her tired eyes and Adam slowly went over, hugging her tight.

“Mom you can’t protect me forever…” He whispered and she sobbed gently, taking his hand in hers. “I know it scares you and I’m sorry I didn’t call but I can’t live here forever, you have to trust me.” He understood her fear, her husband went out one night and never came back, he was found dead a few days later.

“He makes you happy?” She asked quietly and Adam nodded.

“I love him.” He admitted quietly and she sighed gently. Adam slowly let her go and returned to John’s arms.

 

“Jack… if you hurt my son I will hunt you down and I will make sure you suffer a slow death.” She warned with a steely glare, causing John to wince and nod.

“Understood Boss.” He said with a nod before looking at Adam in his arms and smiling content. He’d never hurt Adam in a way the other didn’t want. Joy got up with a sigh and walked over to them, patting John’s arm and kissing Adam’s forehead.

“You better visit me still.” She warned her son and he nodded, watching her leave to finally go to bed. Adam slowly looked up at John and laughed nervously.

“I thinks she assumed I’m moving in with you.” He pointed out sheepishly, John shrugged slightly.

“I wouldn’t mind the company.” He said casually, trying to hide the want to have Adam living with him. Adam flushed and nodded, leaning up to kiss John.

“So long as you promise to get some Western films.” He teased and John chuckled gently, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Deal.”


End file.
